


Scourge

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan, Death, F/M, Kittypet, joining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You showed interest in joining BloodClan. Was it a mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge

"Food." You mew with a bored glance at your housefolk.  
"Food," the word is repeated as you lay by the dish which is rarely empty. Really, there was no need to complain like this, you were well fed, well taken care of, everything... Everything was perfect.Yawning, you mew out the same word a few times, it was really the only thing the housefolk seemed to understand. Once you tried teaching them 'outside', and it worked. So well that they had a small door for only you installed. Then you could go out whenever you wanted to.  
"Food..." Your mews were turning into grumbles as your stomach seemed to try and gowl out the same word. At this point one of the housefolk shouted something, while the other seemed to give out a laugh like noise before almost trying to mimic your meows. He was getting closer... though his own version of the mew was off, he was closer to saying foul, but, he was learning all the less. When at once he got up, and now you stood quickly, tail swinging in excitement as your eyes widened in glee.  
"About time!" You purred out as he went to the large box things which seemed to float above the small cliff. Jumping up onto one of them, the smooth stone under paw was cold as you made your way to where he opened the box. The male housefolk grabbed the cylinder which held the food you would be getting today, and you licked your lips. It was rare to get this food, the other stuff was dry and boring, this was much better.  
As he carried the container to your bowl, and scooped about half of it out, you tried to dig right in, however, he pulled you back, holding you under his arm. Purring a bit, you watched him pull the bag of dry food off the top of the cliff and put some of that in the bowl, too. As soon as you were back on the floor, you began eating the treat like food, eyes closed and a purr rumbling in your chest.  
  
 _"You shouldn't be so willing to accept their charity."_  
  
Pausing in your feast, you stopped. Suddenly the chicken flavored food tasted awful, the crisp bits of dry food with it making it hard to swallow. It was four days ago you had a run in with some of the street cats. A large tom had looked down on you as you crouched over a small bird you had caught. The memory sending shivers up your spine.  
  
 _"It's mine! I caught it!" You practically screeched, though your fear scent was evident in the air around you. He growled low, some fur on the back of his neck rising. "I-it's mine!" You lowered yourself over the prey a little more. It was your catch, he wasn't going to take it from you._  
 _"You're a pet. You don't need to live off these meager scraps." His voice was low, and you hissed back at him._  
 _"You wear a collar too! So you gave up an easy life!" Your hissing in defence seemed to catch the other off guard. The tom bristled. His teeth bared and his paw rose to swipe at you._  
 _"Boulder." At once the large tom stopped. Though he sheathed his claws, and stopped bearing his teeth, his eyes were still narrowed . The new comer, you expected to be just as terrifying as this apparent Boulder. However, you were surprised to be face to face with a tom your own size. His ice blue eyes gazed at you with slight interest, his left ear, which was torn, flicked a bit. Even though he was so close, it was hard to make him out in the darkness. His black pelt blending with the shadows with ease._  
 _When he stopped next to Boulder, he was standing nearly shoulder height to the grey tom. (Who was actually crouching, too.)_  
 _"It's my bird..." You were practically laying on the animal now. The still warm blood bleeding into your fur as you felt tears coming to your eyes._  
 _"Yes, you caught it fairly."_  
 _"But Scourge-" The small black tom looked a Boulder who lowered himself farther to the ground. This was surprising to you. It seemed as though the small black tom was the leader here._  
 _"It's your bird," He flicked his ears again as he faced you. "so why not take a bite. Claim that it's yours."_  
 _"I-It's a gift-" You sqeaked out. Closing your eyes you awaited the claws which would likely find themselves in your skin, but they never came._  
 _"A gift for who...?"_  
 _"M-my housefolk- They're kind to me, so I want them to know how much I thank them- I've been out all day and night trying to find them something." The words were rushed from your muzzle as you tried not to cry. It was evident either of these two could kill you, and waiting for it to happen was driving you insane._  
 _Now a scoff rose into the air from the large grey tom, who was quickly silenced by who you assumed was Scourge._  
 _"They are useless. Likely won't even accept your gift. You shouldn't be so willing to accept their charity, when they won't be able to see anything in thanks, from your gift." He replied slowly. and you blinked open your eyes once more. You found yourself looking into those ice blue eyes, which seemed to be waiting for a reply._  
 _"You protected something like this, with your life. You could be of use to us." He mumbled a bit, and looked at Boulder._  
 _"In four moon rises, on the night of the full moon, if you wish to join those of us in the streets, meet Boulder here. If you come before then, fine, just try not to get killed. Afterward, and you'll likely be killed anyways._ "  
  
Looking into your food dish, you stopped. Rising up from the floor, you padded over to where your housefolk were. They were watching a moving picture like always, and jumping up onto the male's lap you purred. Trying to seem happy for his sake. He was always such a good caretaker. And you hoped you'd see him again. You weren't even sure how long you would last on the streets, anyways. He laughed a bit, petting you just right, and you licked his cheek a bit. The rough texture of his skin mirroring your own tongue.  
You stayed like this for a while, until he fell asleep actually, when his mate brought over a blanket and mumbled something which sounded kind, before covering him up.   
Once she was gone, you got up, and made your way to your food dish again, only this time, you took a few drinks of water from the bowl next to it. Once satisfied, you turned to the small door which would lead outside, and pushed through.  
The night air was warm and humid, making you shake your fur out a bit. Closing your eyes a bit, you pulled in a deep breath. the moon was rising, and you were running out of time.  
Jumping up onto the edge of the fence, you took a moment to steady yourself before trodding on. It wasn't long before you were approaching the alleyway you had first met the two toms on, and jumped down into the street. There were less cars parked along the road this time, which meant less places to hide if you really needed too. Other wise it was a dead end with broken glass and a few blades of grass poking through the concrete.  
"You're late." The voice of Boulder made you jump a bit, your fur rising along your neck until you turned and flattened it with your tongue.  
"Sorry, a little complicated getting out..." You mumbled, and he huffed as in 'yeah right'.  
"Come on." The tom turned, his tail flicking in annoyance. With a small bound, you followed after him. Making sure to stay close enough to the large tom. As if afraid if you got to far away someone else would attack out of nowhere. After a while, Boulder stopped. Turning he sat at the entrance of an alleyway, "Go in." the growl in his voice was deeper, and it took a moment to recognize multiple cat smells, and you guessed they were within hearing range.  
Lowering your head, you ducked into the alley. This one was a dead end, and at the back of it a dumpster sat. On top of it, the figure of a familiar cat. "And here I thought you weren't coming..." his voice held a dark muse to it, and Scourge lept from the lid. He landed lightly, but the sounds of claws were hitting the pavement with each step.  
"I-I apologize for being late." You hunched down, lowering yourself to the ground. Suddenly, being in Scourges presence without Boulder was a hundred times worse than being in Boulder's presence without Scourge.  
"The moon is in the sky, is it not?" His eyes didn't leave your form, but his tail flicked to the sky. The full moon was actually just about half way over the fence, right behind the black furred tom.  
"Y-yeah... it is..." Mewing softly, you found yourself looking back to Scourge. His tail flicked lazily, and you pulled in a slow breath.  
"You never gave me your name." He points out suddenly, and it takes a moment before you can respond.  
"[Name]... My name is [Name]." Scourge nods slowly, before he sits.  
"Sit up, [Name]. If you're going to be joining us, you need to know what your... signing up for. After I tell you, you will have the choice to go home, but do not expect to be protected or guided back. Do I make myself clear?" Sitting up, but still hunching over a bit, you nod slowly, accepting your fate as Scourge seems to go over rules and expectations in a bored fashion.   
"Once you are a member of BloodClan, you cannot leave BloodClan. If you attempt to leave or get help, you will be branded an outcast, and will be attacked on sight by other members. You will not take refuge from Twolegs, Housefolk, or whatever else you deem those who built these streets." There are a few more, but you were here..you weren't turning back.  
"Do accept these conditions..." there isn't even a question in his tone.  
"Yes..." You breath, and Scourge flicks his tail. It's only now that you see there are multiple cats sitting up on the fence around you. Bounder and a few more large Toms are behind you blocking your path from the open street. One of the She-cats from the fence jumps down. Her right ear completely torn off, and multiple scars line her muzzle. The rest of her is matted and her tail twitches with a hunger you've never seen before.  
Scourge stands once more, he turns and calmly jumps up onto the dumpster once more.  
"Kill her, and you're one of us. If she kills you, well, you're dead."  
Fear rose in your throat as you realized what was happening, though just as soon, the unnamed she-cat pounces, her claws outstretched as she leaps into your side. knocking your body over, she rolls with you, but your momentum stops you sooner, as you're obviously better fed and weigh more than her. She skids a little farther, and you hiss back. You may not know how to fight, but you're seen cats in the forest fight, so you know quite well she doesn't know either. It's just the fact that she needs to kill you to keep her rank which has her doing this. Once again she leaps, but it's the same thing as before, so you're prepared. Striking out, you claw right down the front of her face, sending her backwards with a yowle. Blood dripped into her eyes, blinding her and you swallowed harshly. did you really need to kill her? She was wounded as it was, it would be cruel to just kill her when she can't see enough to fight back... Looking up to where Scourge sat, watching on, he flicked his ears to the She-cat. Seemed as though you didn't have a choice.  
She was hissing as you approached, her ears perked so she could find you by sound over sight, Her paws lashed out quickly, claws almost getting you a few times, before you pounced. Landing on her back as she screeched writhing beneath you. Sinking your claws into her sides, you leaned down and bit into the back of her neck. when her struggling grew more violent,  you clamped your jaws down as hard as you could, until her sounds of pain suddenly stopped, being cut off by a sickening breaking of bone.  
As you stepped away from her, you found your body shaking. It was kill or be killed out here, and you knew then, Scourge was just trying to see if you had it in you to live like this. Question was... How long would it be until you couldn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Istg if I get any comments about Undertale references, I'm going to lose it.  
> I'm not apart of that fandom.  
> I've never played the game.  
> And I Originally posted this one-shot BEFORE the game was out. This is a re-upload (not edited though) because I'm posting all my one-shots in a series now, instead of in a single collection/booklet.


End file.
